Doggy Years
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: For 'StOrM iS mY pOwEr'. Kiba helps Ino get over Shikamaru. KibaIno. One-shot


"That's it, Shikamaru! I've had enough!" Ino screamed after they finished training. "I do everything for you and all you do is sit around on your lazy ass! Well you know what? I'VE HAD IT!!!!!" and with that, Ino stomped away.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's been a few days since Ino and Shikamaru's fight.

'_I think it's time I go apologize to him.'_ Ino walked around town looking for Shikamaru. When she finally found him, she stopped in her tracks. There, in front of the training ground was Shikamaru and Temari, kissing.

After seeing this, Ino took off running with tears in her eyes. She bumped into someone. When she looked up she realized it was Kiba walking Akamaru.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she said.

Kiba looked down. "No, no. it's ok, I should have moved." When he saw the tears in Ino's eyes he grew a little worried. "Hey, Ino. Are you ok?

Nodding her head Ino answered "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Hey Ino, I was wondering…um… would you like to get something to eat with me?"

Ino looked surprised. "Uh…I'll…" Ino didn't know what to say. She was still sad, but Kiba was a nice guy. She didn't want to hurt him. "Um…yeah sure."

When he heard her reply he perked up. "So I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?"

"Yeah, seven." And they walked away.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AH! Sakura! I don't know what to wear!" Ino was running around like a chicken without a head.

"Ino calm down! You two have been dating for 5 months now. You should know what he likes," Sakura said, trying to reassure her friend.

It was true; Kiba and Ino had in fact been dating for five months. After the first couple of dates, Ino was able to get over Shikamaru with Kiba's help. Kiba and even Akamaru helped her in the flower shop. Everyday they would train with each other. Both enjoyed the other's company and they always had something to talk about. Everyday they learned something new about each other and everyday they grew closer.

"Says you! You've been dating Sasuke for 2 years now! I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to marry him yet."

"Um…well, actually..."

"He did not!" Sakura nodded her head, meaning that he did. "Oh my god, Sakura!! This is so awesome! Can I be the maid of honor? I've always wanted to be one! And of course, _I'll _supply the flowers and-"

"INO! Your date with Kiba is in 5min."

"WHAT?!" and it was back to the running.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino and Kiba have now been going out for 4 years. Ino knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kiba. Kiba also wants to marry Ino, but is has no idea how to ask her. So he went to the guys for help.

"What do I do?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I would take her to dinner and when she least expects it, propose," Naruto said.

"That doesn't help. I want something unique. Something that not a lot of people do," Kiba said. He turned to Sasuke. "How'd you propose to Sakura?"

"I took her to the bench and night when there was a full moon and just asked." He told him.

"That way her least favorite place became her favorite place," Naruto informed.

"Why don't you just sing?" all the guys turn to see Sakura. "Ino loves it when guys sing. She's always wanted a guy to sing to her. It's been her dream. Proposing to her after you sing will make it all the better."

"Yeah, yeah! Thanks Sakura!" Kiba took off running to figure out the perfect song.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next day Sakura invited Ino, Tenten, and Hinata over for a sleepover. The girls knew what was going to happen. While watching a movie the girls heard a noise outside. After Sakura checked what was going on, she ran back into the room.

"Ino, someone wants to see you," she said with a glint in her eye.

Ino walked to Sakura's balcony to see Kiba with a guitar. When he saw her, he started playing.

I'm Yours by: Jason Mraz

_**Kiba:**_

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours (_**Hinata, Tenten, Sakura:**_** Heeyy, heey)**

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be 

_**Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura: **_

**loved love loved love loved  
**

_**Kiba:**_**  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours**

Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

_**Kiba, Sakura:**_

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait **

_**Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura: **_

**I'm yours**

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!

When Kiba finished singing, he motioned for Ino to come down. As Ino stepped off the last step Akamaru walked up to her. the big dog bowed his head. When Ino bent down to pet him she saw a velvet case. Bending down to look at it, she opened the box. Inside were two white diamonds, in between them was a bigger ocean blue diamond, and on the band were the letters I-N-O.

"Ino, I've known you for 4 years, yet I feel like I've known you my whole life. When I'm gone and you're here, I worry wondering if I'm every going to see you again. I don't want to actually go, without knowing that no one will ever take you away from me. So, Ino, will you marry me?" he asked with hope visible in his eyes.

Ino's eyes were glistening with tears. She pulled him off of the ground. "Kiba, I've been waiting four years to say this…YES!" And she tackled him into a hug, kissing him gently on the lips.

"WHOOHOO!"

"YEAH!!"

Ino and Kiba turned to see Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten clapping.

"C-congrats Ino-c-chan," Hinata said.

"Yeah, who would've thought? Ino-pig getting married," Sakura patted her friend on the back.

"Can Hinata and I be the bridesmaids?" Tenten asked.

"I'm being the maid of honor, right?" Sakura looked at Ino expectedly.

"Yes, yes, you all can," Ino reassured them laughing.

"Well, come on! We've got a wedding to plan!" and the girls ran back into Sakura's house to get ready.

Kiba watched the whole thing with a smile on his face.

"Bark!"

"Yeah, I am lucky, aren't I?" Kiba hopped on Akamaru and walked off thinking about his soon-to-be wife.

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**That's ****StOrM iS mY pOwEr****'s story! I hope you enjoy it! I also hope it's to her likening? Huh, huh? She is the winner because my idiotic friend, Emily, was the 53****rd**** review. So, CONGRATES GIRL!!!!! YOU WIN!!!!! That's it for now!! Bye!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA-chan**

**P.S.- I do not own the 'I'm Yours' or Naruto**


End file.
